G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization
G.I. Joe Command G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISORS 10/O-10: Army – General (GEN) General G.I. Joe, General Hollingsworth G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER 10/O-9: Army – Lieutenant General (LTG) General Hawk 9/O-9: Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) Keel-Haul, Admiral Ledger (Retired Advisors) 9/O-8: Army – Major General (MG) General Austin (Retired Advisor) 9/O-7: Army – Brigadier General (BG) General Flagg III, Natalie Poole (SAS) G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER 9/CW5: Army - Chief Warrant Officer (CW5) Flint G.I. JOE Naval Operations Commander 9/CW5: Navy - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) Wet Down G.I. JOE FIELD COMMANDER 9/E-9: Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Duke G.I. JOE COMMAND Sergeant Major 9/E-9: Army - Sergeant Major (SGM) Altitude, Beachhead, Mercer, Scarlett, Stalker 9/E-9: Marines - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) Gung-Ho 9/E-9: Marines - Master Gunnery Sergeant (MGySgt) Lowdown G.I. JOE: AIR FORCE 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air CO), Payload (Space CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Freestyle, Capt. Gears, Countdown, Slipstream, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Lt. Banshee, Lt Tomahawk, Lieutenant Dogfight, Evac ---- G.I. JOE: ARMY 8/O-6: Colonel (COL) Courage (Retired) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) Surefire (Former Chief of Pit Security - discharged) 7/O-4: Major (MAJ) Major Altitude, Bullet-Proof, Major Barrage, Mayday, Major Storm, Steeler 6/O-3: Captain (CPT) Budo, Capt. Grid-Iron, Claymore, Doc Greer, Falcon (Special Forces Commander), Rapid-Fire, Lady Jaye, Lifeline (Chief Medical Officer), Nightingale, Psyche-Out, Robo-JOE, Sci-Fi, Spirit, Spitfire, Stitches, Captain Updraft 6/O-2: First Lieutenant (1LT) Subzero, Lt. Thunderwing 6/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) Digger, Grand-Slam, Grunt, Lt. Freefall, Hard Drive, Trakker, Super Trooper 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) Wild Bill 5/W-2: Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) Lift-Ticket 5/W-1: Warrant Officer 1 (WO1) Tollbooth 4/E-8: Master Sergeant (MSG) Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Dial-Tone, Dojo, Double Blast, Drop Zone, Sergeant Mace, Roadblock, Savage (retired), Sergeant Skydive, Snake-Eyes, Sergeant Blizzard 3/E-7: Sergeant First Class (SFC) Airborne (AKA Air Raid), Cold Front, Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Hot Seat, Long Range, Recondo, Rigger (SFC "Airborne" Six), Rock'n Roll, Sergeant Rumbler, Sergeant Salvo, Shock Wave, Sergeant Sidetrack, Snow Job, Static Line, T'Jbang, Zap 2/E-6: Staff Sergeant (SSG) Battleaxe, Cover Girl, Dart, Effects, Hi-Tech, Sergeant Iceberg, Law, Low-Light, Pathfinder, Repeater, Side Track, Sightline, Snow Storm, Starduster, Tripwire, Tunnel Rat, Whiteout, Windchill 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Ambush, Sgt. Armadillo, Sergeant Backblast, Barrel Roll, Sergeant Barricade, Bazooka, Blowtorch, Bullhorn, Bushido, Chameleon, Chance, Chuckles, Dusty, Fridge, Frostbite, Sgt. Garcia, Hacker, Hardball, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Hit & Run, Ice Cream Soldier, Jinx, Kamakura, Kickstart, Kilroy, Sergeant Lifeline, Long Arm, Med Alert, Mockingbird, Muskrat, Mutt, Nunchuk, Sergeant Outback, Ozone, Pathogen, Quarrel, Recoil, Red Dog, Sgt. Redmack, Red Spot, Short Fuse, Sergeant Sideswipe, Sinatra, Sergeant Skidmark, Sneak Peek, Barbecue, Dial-Tone, Flash, Footloose, Ripcord, Sparks, Sergeant Spearhead, Steamroller, Stretcher, Sergeant Stiletto, Switch Gears, Taurus, Temera, Wide Scope 0/E-4: Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist Ashiko, Agent Mouse, Backstop, Banzai, Big Lob, Cannonball, Charbroil, Linda Chang, Checkpoint, Corporal Cloudburst, Crosshair, Downtown, Fast Draw Greenshirts, Banzai, Helix, Lightfoot, Mayday, Specialist Morelli, Specialist Paquette, Red Zone, Specialist Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Salvo, Specialist Sandstorm, Specialist Shaz, Snapdragon, Temera (SG), Steel Brigade, T'Gin-Zu, Tiger Claw, White Hat, Wildcard, Wildcat, William, Specialist Williston, Wreckage G.I. JOE: MARINES 8/O-6: Colonel (Col) Colonel Sharp 6/O-3: Captain (Capt) Captain Mainframe 6/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2ndLt) Bombstrike, Crimson Rain 3/E-7: Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) Leatherneck, Sgt. Slaughter 2/E-6: Staff sergeant (SSG) Sergeant Mirage 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Ice Storm 0/E-4: Corporal (Cpl) Blast-Off G.I. JOE: NAVY/COAST GUARD 8/O-5: Commander (CDR) – Naval Operations CO Cutter 7/O-4: Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) Marissa (Joe Ally) 6/O-3: Lieutenant (LT) Link, Tail Hook (Wendall Armbruster) 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) Torpedo 4/E-8: Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) Shipwreck 3/E-7: Chief Petty Officer (CPO) Coldshot, Deep Six 2/E-6: Petty Officer First Class (PO1) Cookie, Topside, Wet-Suit 1/E-5: Petty Officer First Class (PO2) Depthcharge, Night Fox 0/E-4: Petty Officer Third Class (PO3) Felino, Rampart 0/E-2: Seaman Apprentice (SA) Mara Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate EDC *Marissa *Spike *Ayana Jones *Zilong Qian South America * Sparta * Sgt. Topson * Sgt. Shimik MASK * Bruce Sato * Hondo‎‎ * Specialist Trakker Oktober Guard (former allies) * General Iron Bear Vaskovia * Colonel Volga/Daina * Colonel Chikatilo * Lt. Col. Red Star * Captain (Капита́н) Ruslan * Lt. Gorky * Big Bear * Dragonsky * Sgt. Misha Zubenkov * Wong – Representing China. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso. His file name is Wen-Yun Wong. * Malyenkiy - Tank driver. Savage Eagles * Sgt. Savage: Team commander *'Grill': Darren K. Filbert, a genius in mechanics, creator the Eagle's arsenal and vehicles. *'Hep Cat': Kevin M. Kaye, a music lover with a knack for communications systems. (MIA) *'Tank': Dwight M. Prudence, the vehicles´ master operator. UK ;Foreign and Commonwealth Office * Revolver ;MI5 *Action Man ;MI6 * Norris ; SAS * Natalie Poole * Lt. Stone * Big Ben ; Q Force * Lt. Dolphin * Shark * Leviathan * Phones * Surfer ;Z Force * Gaucho * SSGT Jammer * Sergeant Quarrel OOC Note Since the lowest rank a member of a Delta unit member can be is Sergeant (E-5), all full members of G.I. Joe have been promoted to that rank on the MUX. Corporals and provisionary members are officially considered to be specialists and support, although in the loose G.I. Joe command structure few are treated with anything less than respect for their contributions and skill. KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs References * United States Army officer rank insignia @ Wikipedia * United States Army enlisted rank insignia @ Wikipedia * DOD Officer Rank Insignia See Also * G.I. Joe assignments Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Marines Category:US Navy